A problem in oil well extraction is the formation of organic and inorganic deposits within the wellbore. Interaction between different materials including oil, water, rock, drilling components, and production chemical under downhole conditions creates a variety of deposits within the wellbore. Organic deposits in the form of waxes and asphaltenes commonly are one type of deposit commonly encountered during extraction operations. Similarly, inorganic deposits, such as scale, commonly form on well components during extraction operations. Mineral deposits (scaling) occur because of the produced water, which accompanies oil production, or may occur when the formation water mixes with different brines such as injection water causing a reaction between incompatible ions and formation of scale on downhole surfaces. Types of inorganic scales known to the oil and gas industry include carbonates, sulfates, sulfides, and chlorites.
The presence of organic and inorganic deposits with a wellbore and on production equipment may be detrimental to production efficiency and yield. Specifically, deposition of inorganic and organic matter may cause blockage or restriction of flow through well-bore perforations, casings, pipelines, pumps, valves, and other exposed production equipment.
Previous attempts at mitigating and removing deposits from a wellbore have been limited to removing organic deposits or inorganic deposits, but not a combination of both organic and inorganic deposits.